Cursed Power
by Azuretasy
Summary: NaruHina. Summary Inside. Again as many others, my first attempt to type again after a long while. Please read and review


Cursed Power

Summary: A month after a event that happened to our blond hero, right after his failed attempt on retrieving Sasuke. He disappears into a land nobody had ever come back from before, and was soon designated dead. But is that really the case?

Azuretasy: It's been a long time since I've typed a story so you can safely expect that I'm back to square one, with only basic grammar so please bear with me. Being a disorganized person, and one unable to express his ideas clearly, I'm going to have to ask for your help again. You simply only need to tell me if there is something you don't understand or something I was not able to clarify, simple enough, and if you wish then tell me also your opinions and ideas for the story. Also, I hope you always review cause thats the only remedy I can think of that would make me get off my lazy ass and write. Critical criticisms are very much welcome, as well as simple praises and the other such, if you find the need to flame then please don't, especially if its about grammar, etc. Make it into, a constructive criticism so that it would benefit us both. Because I'm just starting once more after a long time. I guess I'll focus only in this story, and update once a week in hope of organizing myself more. Anyway, your not here to hear my ramblings right? Alright on with the story!

Discliamer: Almost forgot about this, I don't own Naruto period.

Chapter 1 a month after

"The apprentice of the Otokage, Uchiha Sasuke please enter!" A voice shouted before a raven haired male with a pair of dark eyes appeared.

"Its him, the one that started it all, Uchiha Sasuke!" most of the audience spoke with one another before glaring at the youth but before anyway of them was able to the said male started speaking.

"Its Sakura, right?" Sasuke asked mockingly at a female youth with a pair of emerald eyes who just glared back at him. "And I see that Kakashi-sensei is with you as are the other two Sanins." He stated turning to look at at two males with white hair, and a female with blond hair. The male with short, spiky white hair was looking at the youth seriously, while the other with long white hair was looking at him with a critical eye, and the blond female was clenching her fist, and gritting her teeth.

"By the way, why are you there Sakura? You surly is a apprentice of the Hokage, and as I observed by that glare of yours, you want me dead, a surprising change I must say. Anyway, why is the blond idiot not with you?" He asked with the last sentence in a tone of puzzlement.

"She would if she could, and I personally would as well but this battle is important to us so Hokage-sama decided to enter her other apprentice. And about the other blond why bother asking? I thought you did not care about him since the wound on his body was clearly your doing, right?" The short, spiky white haired male asked back back with a hint of venom as he said the last sentence in his voice.

"Oh? So you finally decided he was not worth training, or that he died in a mission because of his stupidity, Kakashi?" He asked increasing the glare he got from both the two females and males. As the four tried to answer back, the name of Sasuke's enemy is called.

"The apprentice of the Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata please enter!" The same voice that mentioned Sasuke's name shouted out making the said youth look at the blond with puzzlement clearly shown in his eyes.

"I'm fighting the Hyuuga trash?" He asked in a disappointed tone which only made the blond glared at him full force but before she could answer a voice that was familiar to her was heard.

"Hinata-hime will not be battling, I will under orders of my master." A voice called out before from the shadow of Sasuke rose a youth with long spiky blond hair and a pair of teal eyes with a sword strapped at his back with black inner muscle shirt and blue jacket back to back to Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in surprise of him just appearing suddenly behind him with him knowing until he appeared.

"At this form, I am known as Trunks, but..." He then grabbed the side of his face and pulled to reveal a pair of crimson, slitted eyes with three whisker marks and short, spiky blond hair. As soon as he saw the crimson eyes his eyes widen as the slitted pupil suddenly began to spin until it stopped in a horizontal position right in the middle before three very familiar markings appeared and connected with two at the bottom aligned diagonally on opposite sides meeting in the middle and the third at the top positioned in the middle connecting to where the other two connected. Before he knew it, his body suddenly became lip and he fell into a dark abyss. "my true identity is Chuujitsu, one of the many others under direct command of my master, Kyuubi-sama!"

Two years and eight months ago

It had already been a month since it happened, and even now, Onee-sama still thinks of it. What is it with the blond boy that keeps her thinking about him? I, as well as Neji-niisan, and Otou-sama know but I still don't understand. The answer was that she was in love with him, that was evident enough, but he had disappeared a month ago in Death Valley, a place where no one has yet to come back from, so he was as good as dead, but even though I told her that she still refused to believe me, even after Otou-sama, and even Hokage-sama told her that he was dead. Her reason? She said it was his promise to comeback the night before his flight. I asked her why she is pretty sure he would come back, and she said it was because he never breaks his promise which puzzled me. I have yet known anyone to be able to keep all their promises, even Otou-sama had to break some to give way for more important matters, such as his promise to train with me many times. I'm not mad at all about him breaking them as I know knew that not everything can be planned and carried out as there are instances when something comes up that is more important. And even though Onee-sama, and Neji-niisan sometimes offered to train with me instead of Otou-sama. I have yet to find that something which is more important than training as Neji-niisan, Onee-sama, and Otou-sama found.

Anyway, right now, together with Otou-sama and Onee-sama we are headed towards the Hokage's Mansion. Why? Otou-sama told me that all three of us were summoned by Hokage-sama. That puzzled me as I was just a Genin while Otou-sama was head of our clan, and Onee-sama now a Chuunin. I continued to ponder this even until we entered the Hokage's office where we saw Neji-niisan who had a shocked expression on his face looked at us. I then heard Otou-sama and Onee-sama gasp making me look at them then to Neji-niisan, before I realized what shocked them. Neji-niisan's Caged Bird Seal on his forehead had disappeared! This shocked me as well until I heard Hokage-sama's voice.

"I expected as much, but I need you to listen to me first before and the obvious question you have on how this happened will be answered as well." she calmly explained to us making all of us look at her before nodding and listening to her.

"The one who erased the Caged Bird Seal on Neji is a client who wants the direct family of the main branch and the genius of the cadet branch, meaning you three and Neji here, to help him with something." She explained before calling out to the Chuunin guards that let us in to bring them in only to be answered by a negative. She asked why, and the answer was that the little brother of the client wanted to go look around Konoha, and dashed off, with the big brother not having any choice ran after him. After that I saw the all to common stress mark on Hokage-sama's forehead, that was sound could be heard outside and soon enough, a pair of youth with both having a pair of teal eyes appeared with the bigger one pinning the younger one down with his chest on the ground.

Panting, the older one who looked uncannily like the younger one he was pinning down looked up sweating as he introduced himself. "Hi, sorry for making you wait, my name is Trunks Senior, and this bratty rascal is my little bro, Trunks Junior!"

Azuretasy: So what do you think? Good or bad, you decide! Review lots so that I could combat my dominant lazy self! Oh yeah, it's fine if you don't, I don't like forcing people but it would really help me, well anyway, I'll try to update next week. Thats all I have to say right? Man, it's really hard with a disorganized mind, oh well, until we meet again! Bye bye!


End file.
